Excuses Interrupted
by Yami Flo
Summary: Magic Touch Universe. 'That woman was lunatic. A lunatic with a mean right hook.' Or where Judy wasn't happy to see Simmons on her doorstep after the events of the first movie...


Character(s): Agent Simmons, Judy Witwicky

Warnings: Spoilers from the first movie. Part of a series, not canon-compliant with the second and the third (if you read the two other stories in that Universe, anyway)

Summary: 'That woman was lunatic. A lunatic with a mean right hook.' Or where Judy wasn't happy to see Simmons on her doorstep after the events of the first movie...

Notes: Wrote it in 2008, long before ROTF or DOTM, so non canon compliant. And yes, I know that technically, Simmons given name is Seymour, but back then, I didn't know and besides, I prefer Reggie anyway. :p

Originally, this little ficlet wasn't part of the 'Magic Touch' series, but since one part had references to 'Excuses', I decided to post it with the rest.

* * *

**Excuses**

* * *

He had just wanted to present formal excuses to the Witwickys. Not that he really wanted to, not after the Camaro "lubricating" on him, and knowing the said Camaro had a semi-permanent residence in the parkway of the house.

But he hadn't a choice in the matter. Keller was adamant about that.

And if he wanted to keep a job somewhere, he knew he had to be careful about that. The SecDef was still peeved at Sector Seven for never saying anything about the NBEs and almost getting them killed in the process.

Like he was the one at fault...

However, he had no excuse for kidnapping people, their dog, their kid, and their car who was a sentient being from outer space, and ravaging their home and their garden.

Mustn't forget the garden.

So, okay, he may have taken some samples in the local vegetation.

Still, he wasn't the one who had caused the most obvious damages. He certainly never touched the path or the fountain, but who was going to believe him?

It would have been alright if it had been Ron Witwicky at the door. With him, he could have spoken without risking being throw out or killed on sight.

The others residents of the house would just have tried to hide the corpse before anyone realized he was missing.

But unfortunately for him, it was his wife who had opened the door. And she hadn't taken seeing in on her doorstep very well .

Reginald Simmons didn't think he was a bad man. Obviously, he never asked what other people thought of him. Or he just didn't care, take your pick.

At any rate, he hardly was the most social or empathic person around, which was somewhat unfortunate, most of the time, for the people he 'interrogated'. The Witwickys could said a lot about that.

The kid and his Camaro more than the parents at any rate, and they sure didn't want to talk about that.

How had they accepted, without any problem, that their son played around with giant robots, he couln't imagine. He suspected, though, it was mainly because the 'car who stood up' had managed to get the boy a girlfriend...

Come on; it was the only reason a hot criminal babe like Mikaela Banes would be seen around a kid who wasn't a jock. Well, perhaps he was exaggerating; the girl had guts and good nerves.

Mission City was further proof. But, thinking back, he wouldn't have been surprised if Judy Witwicky had pulled the same tricks.

She was a force to be reckoned with.

He should have known the first time she had threatened him with that baseball bat, despite the federal agents roaming the house and garden.

He didn't doubt for a second she would do the same thing to any robot looming over her son, no matter if they could crush her without thinking or putting any effort in the move.

Hell, she probably assured herself the Camaro brough the boy back in time for his curfew every night! For a second, he could sympathise with the boy.

Good Lord, he rarely met women like her. Caracterial, not afraid to give anyone a piece of her mind,...

The kind of woman he liked.

No, he wasn't thinking about courting her. She was married, after all, and Simmons wasn't exactly the kind of men who would destroy three lives for his own pleasure and simply get a girl.

Especially if she was an absolute lunatic.

A lunatic with a good right hook.

Holding an handkerchief to his broken nose, he silently thanked God for not letting her find that damn bat again, and not letting Judy Witwicky keep a gun in the house.

He hated to think what she would have done to him if she happened to have either of them...

**End**


End file.
